


Let me brighten your days

by oshcatman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshcatman/pseuds/oshcatman
Summary: Sehun wants to adopt a baby....And Sehun's always right.





	Let me brighten your days

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed  
> enjoy uwu

"Can you please stay away from me?"

Sehun is trying to get to the door of his room as quickly as he can, someone hot on his heels. But no matter how many times he has told the other to get lost, he keeps coming. Sehun doesn't know if he's mad or if he's mad and a little bit touched.

"But i love you so much, you can't ask me to stay away" Jongin whines, still following Sehun and attempting to get to him before he has the opportunity of shutting himself inside _their_ bedroom. Again.

Sehun scoffs and speeds his pace. He's so close by now. But just when he's rising his hand to the door knob, two large and too-strong arms circle his waist and lift him up from the ground. He lets out a scream right in Jongin's ear that causes him to loosen up the grip around Sehun, and in that short span of time he has already get off his embrace and reach the door knob, this time for sure, and when Jongin's trying to catch him again, he already entered the room and closed the door right in Jongin's face.

At the other side of the wooden door, Jongin whines again, and Sehun can't help but to shrug in something that feels like regret, but he can't give in that easily, not even when he want to be with his boyfriend so bad.

 

The next day Jongin has morning classes, so when Sehun wakes at 10 p.m. and go out to the living room in order to get to the kitchen and attempt to have some late breakfast, the last thing he's prepared is for Jongin jumping at him as soon as he stepped foot out of the bedroom. Sehun finds himself locked between Jongin's arms with the wall behind his back, there's no way of escaping this time so Sehun relaxes and stares at the warm brown eyes of his boyfriend, feeling slightly annoyed. But that didn't stop the fluttering sensation in his stomach.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be at class right now?" Sehun starts when all Jongin's doing is staring right at him and not saying anything.

"I have an urgent issue at home and i cannot leave it like that any longer"

His voice is sure, leaving no room for argument. But Sehun has to say something.

"Well, i'm listening" He wanted to say something bold, he really tried, but this was Jongin, seeing him unhappy wasn't one of Sehun's hobbies, and honestly this was taking quite some time already.

"First i want you to know that i love you so, so, so much, i would be by your side every hour of every day if that would be possible, and you pushing me away makes me feel as if i don't mean that much to you, it quite hurt to be honest. But" he adds quickly when he sees that Sehun, with watery eyes, tries to interrupt him, "i know why you're doing it, not that i'm happy with it, we could have talked and avert those last two days of suffering because i couldn't be with the boyfriend that i love so much, even when i live with him"

Sehun lowers his gaze to the floor, regret already visible in his features. A warm hand touches his cheek and gently lifts his face again towards Jongin's, a soft smile placed on his fleshy pink lips.

"I'm so sorry for making you feel bad, i think i was a bit worried about having to take care of another baby" He lets out a chuckle, and Sehun thinks that's the most precious sound he's ever heard, "But i'll do anything you want if that makes you smile at me with your bright eyes that almost disappear and equally bright teeth almost brighter than my future" At this, Sehun laughs, hitting Jongin lightly on the arm. "And for anything i mean anything, we can- we can adopt a baby together, if that's what you want".

Sehun, teary eyed, looks at Jongin with what he hopes looks like all the love he feels for him, because that's exactly what he's feeling. But he also doesn't want to be stubborn anymore, he's willing to wait for him, with him.

"It's okay if you don't want to, we're both studying and you have your job at the studio, i don't want you to feel pressured at all, and i'm sorry if that's how you've been feeling when i wasn't talking to you"

"No, no, i was being selfish, i was quite jealous? I don't know, to think that someone would take your attention- is a bit childish now that i give it a thought" He laughs and they both are laughing and looking at each other with so much love in their eyes.

"Nothing would change, you're my baby too, i'll love you as much as the real baby, and he or she will love you too, so you have nothing to worry about" He hums against Jongins cheek, kissing him gently there.

"Well, that's a relief"

Sehun laughs, and everything is alright.

 

Two weeks has passed, and Sehun is stretched on the couch, a small lump lying on his chest, Sehun's hand running through the strands of soft curly hair. They'd had dinner not too long ago, and now they were waiting for Jongin to come back from his last class.

Sehun didn't realize that he was falling asleep until a restless baby woke him up from his doze. Trying to calm him down, he hears the sound of the lock on the front door.

Soon, a barefoot Jongin approaches from behind the couch, extending his arm to reach Vivi and scratching behind his ears. Sehun rounds his arms on Vivi's tiny body as he licks Jongin's fingers and barks in glee, excited to finally see his other dad.

"Hey, baby, have you missed me?" Jongin coos tenderly, making kissy faces.

"Yes, i've missed you so much~" Sehun replies instead, tugging at Jongin's wrist and bringing him closer for a kiss.

"Hmm i've missed both my babies too"

  
An hour later, Jongin and Sehun's limbs are tangled under the blankets, a soft ball of fluff trapped in the middle of their bodies, warming them through the cool night.

"I should've listened to you the first time you told me you wanted to adopt a dog, he's so cute" Jongin whispers onto his boyfriend's ear, who looks like he's ready to fall asleep.

"You always end up saying that, you should listen to yourself sometime" Jongin chuckle and hide his face in Sehun's neck, pressing a light kiss.

"I love you"

"Hmm love you too"


End file.
